Forbidden Love
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pangeran iblis yang kabur ke dunia manusia. Disinilah dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura Haruno, seorang manusia biasa. M for safe. Lemon belum nongol. Mind to read? Review...


"Itu pangeran!"

"Kejar! Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai dia kabur!"

"Pangeran ada ditaman!"

"Kerahkan pasukan!"

Sekelompok pasukan berlari mengejar sesosok pemuda berjubah hitam yang juga berlari sambil sesekali menghindari serangan dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Merasa yang mengejar dirinya semakin banyak, pemuda berjubah hitam itu berhenti menghadapi para pengejarnya.

"Jangan kabur lagi, pangeran," kata pemimpin pasukan itu.

Pemuda yang disebut pangeran itu tersenyum sinis. Dia menebas udara dengan tangan kanannya dan muncul sinar merah terang yang menyerbu semua pasukan yang mengejarnya. Para pasukan itu berteriak kesakitan ketika sinar merah itu menghantam tubuh mereka.

Memanfaatkan kekacauan itu, sang pangeran pun segera kabur dan menghilang ditengah kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : M (for safe)

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pangeran iblis yang kabur ke dunia manusia. Disinilah dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura Haruno, seorang manusia biasa. Bagaimanapun, cinta antara iblis dan manusia adalah hal yang terlarang. Apalagi jika manusia itu ternyata adalah keturunan seorang malaikat.

**Forbidden Love**

**By: Felicia Rena**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! OOC, GaJe, Typo dan segala macam ketidaksempurnaan lainnya _<strong>

**But, Happy Read...  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, aku dan Tenten mau mampir ke toko kue didepan stasiun sepulang sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura—gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald itu tersenyum mendengar ajakan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Tapi maaf, aku harus bekerja setelah ini," kata Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai bekerja, Sakura? Dimana? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Kata Tenten.

"Eh, iya. Maaf, aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Hari ini hari pertamaku kok. Baru kemarin aku diterima bekerja di minimarket di dekat rumahku," jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah, minimarket itu milik keluarganya Naruto ya? Naruto yang di kelas sebelah itu kan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh—iya."

"Oh—kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti, kita temani saja Sakura sampai di tempat kerjanya?" Usul Tenten pada Hinata.

"Tidak usah," sela Sakura sebelum Hinata menjawab. "Kalian pergi saja ke toko kue. Tidak perlu menemaniku segala."

"Tidak apa-apa dong, Sakura. Aku juga tidak keberatan," kata Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian pergi saja berdua. Bersenang-senanglah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yaahh, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu tahu kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak bisa dipaksa. Kalau dibilang dia tidak mau ditemani ya berarti tidak ada yang boleh menemaninya.

"Tapi lain kali kami boleh mampir ke minimarket tempat kerjamu ya, Sakura?" Pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Kata Sakura.

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa bersama sebelum Anko-sensei memasuki kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran terakhir hari itu.

**.**

**oxoxoxoxo**

**.  
><strong>

Sakura berjalan sendirian sepulang sekolah. Hari ini dia akan langsung menuju ketempat kerjanya. Sakura sudah sangat bersemangat untuk mulai bekerja.

Sebenarnya dulu Sakura tidak perlu bekerja. Dulu dia tinggal bersama dengan bibinya. Tapi sebulan yang lalu, bibinya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Kedua orangtua Sakura sudah meninggal sejak Sakura masih kecil dan Sakura tidak mempunyai kerabat lain selain bibinya itu.

Untunglah Sakura bukan anak yang manja dan malas, jadi dia bisa segera bangkit dan belajar untuk hidup mandiri—termasuk mencari penghasilan sendiri.

Setelah dua minggu penuh dia berusaha mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya dia diterima bekerja di minimarket tempat dia bekerja sekarang. Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk rajin bekerja supaya dia bisa membiayai sekolahnya. Sakura memang mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah karena Sakura termasuk anak yang cerdas. Tapi Sakura tetap harus menabung untuk pendidikannya di Perguruan Tinggi nanti.

"Selamat siang, bibi Kushina-nya ada?" Sapa Sakura pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang menjaga kasir.

"Ah—Sakura-chan! Kau sudah datang! Tentu saja, ibu ada di ruangannya disebelah sana," kata Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan putra dari pemilik minimarket itu. Naruto menunjukkan ruangan ibunya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ujar Sakura dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk," terdengar suara Kushina dari dalam ruangan.

"Permisi, bibi. Saya Sakura Haruno," sapa Sakura saat memasuki ruangan Kushina.

"Ya—Sakura! Aku sudah menunggumu," sapa Kushina dengan hangat. Dia mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, sudah siap untuk hari pertamamu bekerja?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Aku sudah siap, bibi," jawab Sakura.

Kushina tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti ganti bajumu dengan seragam yang ada di ruang ganti. Setelah itu, kau bisa membantu Yuriko untuk membereskan barang-barang digudang."

"Baiklah, bibi. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," pamit Sakura.

"Ya. Selamat bekerja, Sakura. Dan semoga kau betah bekerja disini," kata Kushina.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kushina dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Disana dia mengganti bajunya dengan seragam minimarket itu. Tidak lupa, Sakura juga mengikat rambut panjangnya supaya tidak mengganggunya saat sedang bekerja. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung menuju gudang.

"Halo, kau pasti pekerja baru disini?" Sapa seorang gadis yang saat itu sedang berada digudang. Gadis itu kelihatannya lebih tua sedikit daripada Sakura, walaupun tinggi badan mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda.

"Ya, ini hari pertamaku bekerja disini. Mohon bantuannya," kata Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama. Kenalkan, namaku Yuriko Sanada. Salam kenal. Dan namamu?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Sanada-san," jawab Sakura.

"Hei, panggil saja aku Yuri," kata Yuriko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh—baiklah, Yuri-san."

"Tidak perlu memakai embel-embel san, Sakura. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa tua. Yuri saja, oke?" kata Yuri.

"Baik, Yuri-sa—maksudku, Yuri," ralat Sakura. Yuriko tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang nyengir.

"Oke. Kita harus mulai bekerja sekarang. Jadi, kau bisa mulai membereskan barang-barang di pojok sana. Kelompokkan mereka sesuai dengan jenisnya. Untuk jenis makanan, jangan lupa cek tanggal kadaluarsanya ya," jelas Yuri.

"Baik."

**.**

**oxoxoxoxo**

**.  
><strong>

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto saat jam tutup minimarket.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun. Aku juga senang bisa bekerja disini. Semuanya baik-baik padaku," ucap Sakura.

"Hehehe...Semua pegawai disini memang begitu kok. Aku juga dulu cepat akrab dengan mereka. Kau juga pasti begitu nanti," ujar Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kau pulang sendirian? Mau ku antar?" Tawar Naruto.

"Eh, tidak perlu, Naruto-kun. Rumahku dekat kok. Hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit saja," tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Tapi ini sudah malam lho. Biarpun dekat, tapi kau kan perempuan," Naruto masih tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah biasa kok. Lagipula, kalau terjadi apa-apa kan aku bisa teriak. Ini kan bukan daerah yang sepi," ucap Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju kerumahnya. Rumah itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari bibinya yang diwariskan padanya. Hal itu tertulis di dalam surat wasiat bibinya yang memang sengaja ditulis untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada kejadian seperti kecelakaan itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, malam itu agak sepi. Tapi Sakura bukanlah gadis yang penakut. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang sampai ada suara gesekan yang membuatnya berhenti.

'Apa itu?' pikir Sakura. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun ada disitu.

Mengira dirinya hanya salah dengar, akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hanya beberapa detik, kali ini terdengar suara gesekan daun yang membuat Sakura menengok ke atas. Lagi—dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai berdiri dan dia semakin mempercepat jalannya ketika akhirnya sesuatu muncul dan membuatnya berteriak kaget. Seseorang seperti melompat jatuh dari atas dan jatuh tepat di depan Sakura. Sosok itu menggunakan jubah serba hitam.

Sakura berhenti sesaat karena ketakutan. Tetapi melihat sosok itu tidak bergerak, Sakura mulai khawatir. Akhirnya, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok itu. Sakura mendekap mulutnya ketika dia membalik tubuh sosok itu dan mendapati seluruh tubuh sosok itu terluka.

"Astaga! Kau terluka seperti ini?" Kata Sakura dengan panik.

Detik berikutnya, kelopak mata sosok berjubah hitam itu mulai bergerak dan perlahan terbuka, menampilkan dua bola mata onyx yang tampak kosong. Sakura sedikit mundur dengan ketakutan, tapi sepertinya sosok itu terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau bisa berjalan? Rumahku di depan sana. Kau bisa beristirahat disana dan aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu. Tapi aku tidak kuat jika harus menggendongmu," kata Sakura. Dia cukup yakin bahwa sosok itu bisa mendengarnya.

Betapa leganya Sakura ketika sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya seolah meminta bantuan pada Sakura untuk memapahnya. Sakura membantu sosok pemuda itu untuk berdiri dan memapahnya sampai kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sakura membaringkan pemuda itu di sofa dan segera mengambil kotak obat. Selama beberapa saat, Sakura mengobati luka-luka pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Terima kasih," suara pemuda itu membuat Sakura mendongak menatapnya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau istirahatlah dulu. Ada kamar kosong disini. Bisa kau pakai."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Mereka tidak keberatan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga."

"Maaf," kata pemuda itu, walaupun nada suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sakura menatap pemuda itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Aku—" Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku—kabur dari rumah dan jatuh dari pohon. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. "

"Kabur dari rumah?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu alasannya?" Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap langsung emerald Sakura.

Bertemu pandang langsung dengan onyx pemuda itu seketika membuat Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang—aneh. Dia berbeda.

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak aneh setiap menatap mata pemuda itu. Sakura seperti merasa pernah melihat mata itu. Dimana, entahlah, Sakura tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dia hanya merasa tatapan itu sangat familiar.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Aku—ah—namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

**.**

**oxoxoxo**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom Naruto, tapi ini fanfic rate M pertamaku, jadi maaf yah kalo jelek. Lemon belum nongol, tunggu aja ya...*dikroyok.

Nah, adakah yang mau mereview? Kritik dan saran asal membangun akan diterima .

Lanjut ato buang aja ke laut? *author ngringkuk di pojokan

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong> Adakah yang mau mampir ke fic rate T saya? .net/s/6806490/1/Love_Between_Me_and_You


End file.
